I like you
by TalaKaiReiLover
Summary: Ray comes home late and faces a mad Kai,kinda.


Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade,only a couple of videos tape,posters,some beyblade tops,and of course my fanfics AND my songs that I wrote for my fanfics if anybody wants to read it.

Warnings:Langauge,and yaoi (of course)

Rated:T

Summary:Ray comes back home late one night,misses pratice and Kai gets _angry_.

A/N:This story is for Happytears.Read her stories their good.

Kai,captian of the Bladebreakers and currently so angry he'll kill the next person that gets him angry,was waiting for one of his teammates the cat of his team and current crush,Ray Kon.

While the rest of the team were worry for Ray and themselves.Worry because Ray still wasn't back at 11 in the night and scared to leave the room cause Kai looked ready to kill the next person that moves.

Ray has told them two weeks ago that he was gay and going out with some guy.

They of course was ok with it,Max and Tyson are both gay and going out with each other,Kenny was going out with Mariah now and bi,while they didn't know what Kai was.

Only Kai himself knew what he was and he is gay.He has known this since he went out with Tala,Bryan,and Enrique which didn't last long."Guys,why are you awake now?" Ray asked.

Everyone looked at the door to see Ray,standing there and looks like he's been crying for days all red and puffy.Max was the first one to go over to where Ray was standing.

Max:Ray are you ok? What happened? Why are you crying? Did that guy try anything? Cause if he did I'll call Rick,Eddy and Micheal to beat him up.

Ray:Maxy,I'm fine.He didn't try anything and I can't believe I was going to give it to him.

Tyson:You were going to give it to him!

Ray:Yes.If I worried you guys I'm sorry but I'm really tired and I'll tell you in the morning everything.Goodnight.

Tyson:I wonder what happened.

Max:I hope nothing bad.

Kai:Everyone to sleep now!

Kai watched as the three other boys went upstairs,Tyson tripping on the last step.Kai then turned to his and Ray's room to see what happened to him while thinking on the way.

'I swear if that guy did anything to Ray,I'll kill him.I care for him because he is my teammate and responsiblity and I'm his captain I would do this for the others too.Probably.Then what is this feeling that I am feeling everytime I see Ray with this guy or talks to him.Or when Ray tries to talk to me and I talk back. Do I have feelings for the cat or is this just a passing.'

Kai then opened the door for his and Ray's room to see Ray ripping somethings he knew was from the guy he was or used to go out with,throwing a picture of them on to the floor,and throwing a bear he got outside.Ray then noticed Kai was in the room looking at him with angry,confused,and something else but left quickly.'No he can't feel like.Well not for me at least,maybe it was something else.' Ray thought.

Ray:Hey,Kai.Sorry I came back late.Well,goodnight.

Kai:What happened?

Ray:Nothing importment.

Kai:Yeah,nothing importment that makes you look like a total wreck and destory this room.

Ray:(scarclity)Wow,Kai you give real good advice don't you.

Kai:Don't talk like that to me,Kon.Now tell me.

Ray:Why do you care?

Kai:Cause I'm your captian that's why.

Ray:Really.How about my friend.

Kai:Don't have time to be a friend.

Ray:Yeah,but I want you to be one.I'm always trying to be your friend.I thought you were my friend,even a little.You talked to me more then the others.

Kai:Your the only one I can stand.

Ray:Your real nice aren't you,Kai.

Kai:Stop changing the subject and fucking tell me what you meant when you said "I was going to give it to him."

Ray:If I gave it to him,I would't be a virgin anymore like you.

Kai:For one thing I'm not a virgin,and your still a virgin.

Ray:You mean your not a virgin?

Kai:Yes now tell me now or I'll tape you to chair and I'll make sure nobody will untie you or I'll kill them.

Ray:Fine,I'll tell you unless you want to.I won't mind it's kinky.

Kai:What did you say?

Ray:(blushing) Nothing.Anyway's I was about to let him have it,when he wanted to break up with because in a relationship he wants sex.He only made it last this long because he said I have a nice ass,I'm known through the world,I'm sexy,and his friends dared him to try to go out with a cute blader.And you know who was on his list me,you,Tala,Bryan,Enrique,Oliver,Mystel,Brooklyn,Hiro,and Garland.Oh and I told him that I was ready and he said forget about eveything he told me.

Kai:He's a idiot.I don't think anyone of them would go out with him.

Ray:I'm an idiot.

Kai:No your not.

Ray:Thanks,Kai.So I take it your gay.

Kai:How did you know?

Ray:Bryan.Me and him went out and he told me you guys went out.And now him and Tala are back together.But of course you knew.

Kai:Yeah.

Ray:Um,Kai have you looked at me because I looked at you and Tala called me a couple of hours ago and told me that you called him about a problem and he was laughing off his head.(blushing)

Kai:Stupid red head.

Ray:K-kai I like you and Tala told me you like me too.But if you don't it's ok,I could go out with Brooklyn.He told me I was as a beatiuful as a flower I forgot what it was called but it was very beatiuful and he said I would go out with me and treat me like a flower.(blushing even more)

Kai:I do like you.I need to remember to kill Tala but then Bryan will kill me.

Ray:Do you really?

Kai:Yes.

Ray:Good cause I like you,too.(smiling)

Kai:But why do like me I'm cold and a bastard as Tyson says.

Ray:I went out with Bryan.And besides your cute,sweet to me,sexy,and I really like you alot.

Kai:Sexy,huh.(smirking)

Ray:Yes alot.

Kai:Ray,would you like to go out with me?

Ray:Yes.

Kai:But don't tell the others.

Ray:I won't and Tala said if you were talking about someone else when you were talking and I get kicked off the team that I could go on his team.He didn't care if me and Bryan went out he said all three of us could go out,even have a threesome he said I was sexy.

Kai:He's a pervet.

Ray:Well,goodnight.

Kai:Night.

Kai walked over to where Ray was and kissed him lightly on the lips,Kai then felt a tongue at his lips and opened his lips for the eager cat,listening to the moan coming from Ray liking the sound coming from him wanting more of a reaction.Ray decided that he too wanted a little more and went to lay on the bed pulling Kai with him,Kai on the top.Rei liked the feel of his and Kai's dick brushing ever second.

Kai then decided to kiss Ray neck marking Ray his and his only.Kai then rolled next to Ray pulling,Ray to his chest with a goodnight and a kiss on the cheek sleeping well knowing that Ray and him were now a couple.

Please read and review.Hope you like it Happtears and all of my other faithful readers.

Later

TalaKaiReilover


End file.
